An Easy Target
by CamLaufeyson
Summary: The youngest agent working for SHIELD is a 14 year old girl who lives in Germany. Her mom takes her to a party and Loki decides to kidnap her. He also decides to kidnap Tony Stark's daughter in New York. Will the Avengers save them or will they be under Loki's rule forever?
1. Chapter 1

"Cam! Time to go to the party!" Cam's mom said from downstairs. Cam is the youngest person who works for the organization SHIELD at the age of 14. She knows a lot about space and Norse mythology, a common need for SHIELD since one of the Avengers named Thor is a king on Asgard. His brother Loki has tried to take over the world. Technically, Cam is afraid of Loki since she knew that she'd be an easy target for him to get revenge on SHIELD

Cam arrived at the party that was a celebration for her mom's coworker. She looked around and there was a bunch of drunken Germans. She decided to sit at a table and finish sketching The Avengers. In the back round there was a toast being made to some guy that was Cam's mom's coworker. Suddenly Cam snapped out of sketching and looked up at the top floor of the building. There was a man with jet-black hair and a fancy suit. She began to get a closer look and she froze in fear. "Loki." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

She watched in fear as Loki walked down the stairs. One of the party hosts tried to stop and talk to him put he whacked him with his scepter. The room fell silent as everyone looked at him in fear. Loki then grabbed a coworker of Cam's mom and flipped him over on a table and started to shred his eye. All the Germans began to panic and ran out the door. Cam frantically looked for her mom. "Mom? Where are you?" Cam screamed. By the time she got up from her table Loki was the only one left in the room. He looked to her and smiled. Cam then froze in fear as he walked up to her. "I'd expect a SHIELD agent to be more stronger then you. A 14-year-old yelling and screaming for her mother to come help her. What a coward." He said to her while smirking. He then held his earpiece and talked into it saying, "We've got her Barton." He then looked up at her and smiled. "Say goodbye to your old life Cam." He then grabbed her and they teleported to Asgard. They arrived and Cam was so dizzy that she fell to the floor. "What the heck Loki? Why did you bring me here you stupid frost giant?" He then looked at her and growled. "That is no way to talk to your ruler!" He said in a deep chilling voice. "MY RULER?! What, do I live here now or something?" He smiled. "You do now." Cam went speechless. She thought in her head, I couldn't live here now! He's my worst enemy! "Get up you coward!" He boomed. She got up and followed in the direction he was going. He then stopped and prisoner handcuffs appeared in his hands. Cam froze in complete fear. Knowing what Cam was thinking Loki then said, "I can tell you fear these Cam. Shall we try them on?" Cam's eyes immediately widened and she backed up and ran for her life. Being the master of magic Loki appeared in front of her and grabbed her. "Where do you think you're going?" Loki growled in her ear. She then squirmed to get out of his grip but he kept hold. "I think you have earned these." He then put Cam's arms behind her back and handcuffed her hands together. He pulled her forward. "You shall never escape me." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

So many questions were going through Cam's mind. Will the Avengers save her? What about Odin, wouldn't he find out about Loki kidnapping her? Where did Loki go? She sat in the dark cold room shivering and hugging her knees. She had already proved to SHIELD that she was a coward by being scared. "I'm so going to be fired." She said quietly.

Loki teleported back to Earth to find a particular young mortal. Tony Stark's daughter. He arrived at Stark tower and went invisible. He walked into their living room and had found his target. Tony's daughter was sitting on the couch watching TV. He smiled to himself and appeared in front of her. "Hello Sarah." He said to her. She then jumped out of the couch and pressed her watch. "Jarvis! Get my dad now!" Loki the appeared behind her and had a knife to her throat. "Think again or I'll slit your throat." Loki growled in her ear. She sighed nervously and squeaked out, "Jarvis, never mind that. Erase all records on the camera." He smiled and said to himself, this girl is weaker than I thought being Tony's daughter. "Good choice." He whispered in a deep chilling voice.


End file.
